Stockholm syndrome
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Stockholm syndrome - Ou comment un lien se crée entre un ravisseur et son prisonnier. Voyons comment se sont déroulées les quelques heures que Gwaine a pu passer dans les cachots de Camelot après que Uther ait décidé pour la première fois son bannissement. Gwaine/Léon. Légèrement PWP


J'aurais tout de même mis trois mois et demi à écrire cet OS. Mais il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi distraite. Rien que durant l'écriture des 2500 derniers mots, j'ai regardé entièrement toutes les images de mon dossier téléchargement, écouté au moins 2 interviews d'Eoin Macken (dont une avec Rupert Young), regardé à nouveau une pub et un clip dans lesquels joue Rupert Young et même poursuivi l'écriture d'une autre fiction. Procrastination quand tu nous tiens…

Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'avais pu prévoir à la base, mais comme très souvent les personnages n'en n'ont finalement fait qu'à leur tête et je me retrouve avec un OS que je n'avais pas trop prévu comme cela. Mais le principal est d'être arrivé au bout.

C'est donc un genre de PWP, surtout vers la fin en fait. Mais j'aime à songer que ça s'est en fait passé comme ça dans la série x)

**Résumé** : Stockholm syndrome - Ou comment un lien se crée entre un ravisseur et son prisonnier. Voyons comment se sont déroulées les quelques heures que Gwaine a pu passer dans les cachots de Camelot après que Uther ai décidé pour la première fois son bannissement. Gwaine/Léon. Légèrement PWP

Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Stockholm syndrome**

* * *

-Vous êtes mignon pour un maton.

L'homme releva la tête avec précipitation, soulevant au passage sa chevelure bouclée et fournie. Gwaine ne put empêcher son regard d'être attiré par la lumière que capturaient ces mèches blondes. Elles resplendissaient dans l'éclat des torches qui éclairaient l'endroit. Chaque boucle était différente, unique. C'était comme être le témoin d'un spectacle qui se renouvelait sans cesse. Le jeune homme était presque jaloux, lui qui se vantait de posséder une chevelure à faire frémir les Dames les plus frigides.

Il évita un coup de botte envoyé par son second accompagnateur et trébucha quand ce dernier le jeta dans l'une des celles de la pièce.

-Ne lui parle pas ainsi, vermine ! Apprends à respecter tes supérieurs !

Le corps de Gwaine fut secoué d'un rire soudain – rire qui se transforma en un gémissement étranglé lorsqu'une botte lui percuta les côtes.

-Cesse cela, Ulrich ! Il quittera Camelot demain. Son sort est déjà décidé.

C'était là le second homme qui s'était exprimé, celui auquel le compliment avait été destiné.

Gwaine renifla dédaigneusement tout en prenant bien garde à reculer jusqu'au fond de la cellule. Ces chevaliers à la morale soi-disant immaculée étaient décidément tous les mêmes, pourris de l'intérieur, rongés par un honneur qu'ils ne possédaient point.

Il les affronta du regard alors que la grille de sa cellule se refermait violemment. Il était maintenant piégé. Enfermé jusqu'à l'exécution de sa peine. Cela était par ailleurs ridicule ! Son sort était déjà connu de tous. Il était banni de Camelot, et allait être reconduit aux frontières du royaume dès le lendemain.

-Tu peux nous laisser seuls, Ulrich, reprit l'homme à la chevelure éclatante. Je le surveillerai cette nuit.

Le dénommé Ulrich dévisagea un instant son compagnon comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien là de sa volonté.

-Mais…Sir Léon, balbutia-t-il, Sa Majesté a dit…  
-Le Roi a ordonné qu'il soit jeté dans les cachots, le coupa ledit Léon. Et je vais m'assurer qu'il y reste. As-tu un problème avec cela ?

-N…Non.

-Bien. Bonne nuit alors.

Gwaine haussa un sourcil impressionné tandis que le chevalier balbutiait un salut hâtif puis quittait les lieux. L'homme avait du charisme et de l'autorité, cela il pouvait l'admettre. Mais il restait toujours un fichu noble qui ne méritait pas son respect.

-Léon, hein ? lança-t-il en se rapprochant des barreaux.

Il s'installa juste derrière ces derniers, l'épaule contre la grille, appuyé sur celle-ci en une posture qui se voulait provocante.

-Alors, je suppose que ce qu'on dit sur les chevaliers de Camelot est vrai, continua-t-il. Les supérieurs profitent pendant que les larbins crèvent. Comment me veux-tu, Léon ? À genoux devant toi ? Ou peut-être face contre terre pour ne pas voir mon visage lorsque tu me prendras ? Combien de prisonniers ont déjà pu profiter de ta présence avant leur exécution ?

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge en un glapissement lorsqu'une poigne ferme lui saisit sa tunique au travers des barreaux. Son visage n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son geôlier. Les traits de ce dernier étaient déformés par une fureur tenace, mais Gwaine ne parvenait à ressentir la moindre peur. Il était même intrigué par la manière avec laquelle ces yeux clairs étaient mis en valeur par cette peau presque rouge de colère.

-Taisez-vous ! claqua l'homme. Ou…

-Ou quoi ? le coupa le brun. Vous allez me tuer ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes censé me relâcher demain. À moins que…

Il eut un rire étranglé.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Un accident est vite arrivé, pas vrai ? C'est dommage, tellement dommage ! J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir profiter d'une nuit en tête à tête avec vous Léon.

Il n'eut qu'à peine le temps d'effleurer la joue de l'homme qu'il était repoussé dans sa cellule. Il s'effondra sur le sol en un grognement.

-Ne parlez pas de choses dont vous ne savez rien ! rétorqua platement le chevalier. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire subir toutes les tortures que vous mentionnez, mais pour vous empêcher de vous enfuir.

Gwaine fit la moue. Il éprouvait une certaine déception à ces mots, même s'il ne parvenait à mettre le doigt sur l'élément précis qui le perturbait.

-Quel dommage, rétorqua-t-il cependant. J'aurais tant apprécié une nuit de débauche en ta compagnie, Léon. Mais nous avons encore toute la nuit pour faire avancer les choses entre nous.

Il haussa un sourcil d'une manière suggestive, mais ne reçut qu'un soupir d'agacement de la part de son geôlier.

-Êtes-vous toujours comme ça ? s'enquit ce dernier en prenant place sur un tabouret en face de la cellule.

Le regard de Gwaine se posa sur les plis délicats que formait la cape écarlate sur le sol des cachots. La couleur vive tranchait nettement avec le reste de l'uniforme sobre de l'homme. Mais celui lui seyait d'une manière particulière, comme s'il était né pour porter ces vêtements.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? lança-t-il sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question de l'homme.

-Vous masquez votre colère derrière de fausses avances, fut la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Gwaine perdit un instant son sourire, mais le regagna bien vite.

-Qui a dit qu'elles étaient fausses ? avança-t-il sans perdre de son insolence. Je ne mentais pas lorsque je disais que j'apprécierais une nuit en votre compagnie.

-Vous recommencez, le prévint Léon.

Le brun fut surpris du sourire qui ornait à présent les lèvres de l'homme. Cette expression éclairait son visage d'une manière particulière et renforçait le jeu d'ombres et de lumière qui courrait sur sa peau à la lueur des torches enflammées.

-Beaucoup nous insultent, nous menacent ou implorent notre pitié, continua le chevalier. Mais c'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait des avances.

-Ah, mais je suis quelqu'un d'unique, se glorifia le brun. Vous n'en trouverez pas deux comme moi.

Léon craqua un sourire charmeur.

Gwaine sourit à l'éclat de rire que laissa ensuite échapper le chevalier. Sympathiser avec ses geôliers était toujours une bonne chose et une étape indispensable avant de tenter une évasion. Il ne pouvait laisser Merlin lutter seul contre ces soi-disant nobles. Il allait trouver un moyen de lui venir en aide.

-Je n'en doute pas, remarqua le chevalier. Mais cela ne change rien à votre statut actuel.

Gwaine fit la moue, déçu de cette déclaration.

-Alors je n'arriverai pas à vous tenter de venir me rejoindre dans ma cellule ?

Il lui fit un sourire séducteur – ce sourire qu'il savait si bien fonctionner sur les représentantes de la gente féminine. Il savait mieux que quiconque user de ses charmes pour se tirer d'une situation délicate. Et il était encore plus agréable de mettre au passage dans son lit un magnifique spécimen comme lui installé en face de lui. Les joues du spécimen concerné avaient par ailleurs atteint une teinte écarlate prononcée.

Il était pour le brun aisé de discerner le désir enfoui derrière ces yeux d'un bleu tirant vers le gris.

Il se perdit un instant dans ce regard clair qui le dévisageait avec méfiance. Décidant d'accentuer cette hésitation dissimulée derrière cette façade ferme et sérieuse, il passa lascivement une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-L'avez-vous déjà fait ? s'enquit-il.

Son sourire s'accentua au hoquet soudain qui résonna dans la gorge de l'autre homme.

-Vous êtes-vous déjà abandonné dans les bras d'un autre homme ? continua-t-il du même murmure rauque.

Léon déglutit précipitamment et les yeux du brun suivirent la rapide progression de sa pomme d'Adam sur sa gorge.

-Je…Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! balbutia le chevalier. Je vous prierais de cesser ces avances déplacées !

Gwaine jura intérieurement. Il était décidément tombé sur le chevalier le plus borné qui soit. Il ne comptait plus les occasions où son charme dévastateur lui avait permis de se tirer de situations délicates, notamment en présence de gardes comme celui-ci. Il suffisait en général de quelques sourires et de la promesse d'une passion partagée pour les faire plier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Léon.

Bien décidé à tirer quelque chose de ce chevalier têtu, Gwaine ôta lentement sa tunique.

-Es-tu sûr de toi, beau gosse ? murmura-t-il en faisant rouler ses muscles. Je te promets une nuit que tu ne regretteras pas…

Un glapissement peu masculin lui échappa ensuite alors que l'intégralité d'une cruche remplie d'une eau glacée lui était projetée sur la figure et sur le torse.

Il recracha une partie du liquide incriminé, non sans jeter un regard noir à son assaillant.

Les cheveux trempés, il devait ressembler davantage à un chien mouillé plutôt qu'au brun ténébreux au charme ravageur qu'il était en temps normal.

Léon le dévisageait d'un air furieux. Il était toutefois difficile de déterminer s'il était simplement en rogne contre le brun ou également contre lui-même pour s'être laissé emporter par la sensualité de l'instant. Ses yeux étaient assombris par la colère, son poing était refermé sur l'anse de la cruche et il la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Même sa lèvre supérieure tremblait d'une manière incontrôlée. Et incontrôlé était bien l'adjectif qui définissait l'état actuel du chevalier.

Gwaine avait bien compris de par sa stature et son comportement que cet homme provenait d'une famille 'respectable' aux mœurs strictes. Et il était d'autant plus divertissant de le voir tiraillé entre ses désirs et ses devoirs.

Le brun le dévisagea d'un air provocateur, le défiant du regard de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre envers sa personne.

Il n'aurait pas dû être en position de force. Il était le prisonnier, à la merci de son geôlier. Mais il avait là l'avantage. Il contrôlait à lui seul la tempête émotionnelle du chevalier.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la bouche de Léon s'ouvrit imperceptiblement.

Le regard de l'homme était fixé sur ces gouttes d'eau qui roulaient encore sur ce torse ferme, Gwaine en était pleinement conscient.

Il haussa un sourcil, tandis que sa main traçait lentement les muscles de son torse, pour s'arrêter à la limite supérieure de son pantalon. Il joua avec le vêtement, soulevant légèrement l'étoffe, non sans lâcher du regard les yeux écarquillés de Léon. Cela était de plus en plus divertissant.

-Intéressé ? l'interrogea-t-il. Nous pourrions peut-être…

Il eut un bref mouvement de recul quand une nouvelle bassine d'eau glacée arriva vers lui.

-Vous avez décidément une attirance pour les hommes trempés, s'amusa-t-il après avoir à nouveau recraché de l'eau. Ou alors peut-être souhaitez-vous que je retire…

Il avança de nouveau une main vers son pantalon, lequel lui collait à présent aux jambes et ne cachait à vrai dire plus grand-chose.

Mais il se figea au sifflement que fit l'épée du chevalier quand cette dernière fendit l'air. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et il recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas.

Léon avait été furieux, mais c'était là une véritable rage qui brûlait dans son regard et Gwaine sut alors qu'il avait été trop loin.

-Détends-toi, mon vieux, fit-il précipitamment. Ce n'était que des propositions. Ne te sens pas obligé de…

Il déglutit lorsque la pointe de la lame s'enfonça de quelques millimètres dans son cou. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait déjà et un simple mouvement brusque de sa part serait synonyme de suicide.

-Je vois, suffoqua-t-il.

-J'espère bien, articula le chevalier. Je n'accepterai pas un autre dérapage de votre part. Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé.

Gwaine eut un rire sans joie en reconnaissant mot pour mot ses paroles antérieures. Il soupira plus aisément lorsque la lame quitta son cou et regagna sa place à la taille de son geôlier.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la cellule en soupirant.

-J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, sourit-il. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Un simple grognement lui répondit et le brun prit cela comme un accord implicite.

-Nous allons tout de même devoir passer la nuit ensemble, continua-t-il sans se soucier de l'absence de réaction de l'homme. Il va bien falloir que nous trouvions un sujet de discussion.

-Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais ? fut la réponse exaspérée du chevalier.

-Souhaitez-vous que je me taise ? s'enquit le brun avec ravissement.

-Dormez, Gwaine, marmonna simplement Léon. Et fichez-moi la paix.

* * *

Léon jouait machinalement avec l'étoffe de sa cape. Ses doigts trituraient l'étoffe, la tiraient, la caressaient, appréciaient sa lourdeur et la sensation de chaleur qui s'en dégageait. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures sur le château de Camelot. Mais encore de nombreuses heures attendaient le chevalier. Des heures mortes, sombres, qu'il allait meubler comme il pouvait tout en veillant à la sureté de la cité.

Léon n'avait jamais été particulièrement friand des tours de garde dans les cachots, particulièrement lorsque le criminel arrêté peu avant était particulièrement dangereux.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la forme immobile qui était allongée dans la cellule face à lui. Malgré la faible luminosité du lieu, il pouvait distinguer sans mal les courbes masculines de son prisonnier de cette nuit-là.

Gwaine.

Un homme qui avait été d'abord remercié puis jeté en prison. Un paysan parmi tant d'autres.

Un individu qui était tout de même parvenu à le déstabiliser.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons derrière les actes violents du brun, ceux qui lui avaient valu sa position actuelle. Mais était-il vraiment possible de le comprendre ? Il était un criminel ! Un obstacle à la sécurité de Camelot et de ses habitants ! Le Roi avait eu raison de proclamer son bannissement.

N'est-ce pas ?

Léon secoua la tête, chassant des boucles blondes qui étaient venues se mettre en travers de son visage.

Non, il ne le comprenait décidément pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par lui.

Aucun prisonnier masculin n'avait auparavant osé lui faire de telles avances. De telles relations étaient à vrai dire bien mal vues à Camelot et Léon n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde être mêlé à un tel scandale.

Mais alors que les promesses du brun resurgissaient dans son esprit, il ne parvenait à calmer les doutes tapis au plus profond de son être.

Il ressentait quelque chose, même s'il avait honte de se l'avouer.

Il avait été touché par le flirt osé de son prisonnier, par ce corps dévoilé sous ces vêtements humides, par ces mèches brunes dans lesquelles il imaginait déjà passer ses mains…

Léon se gifla intérieurement, puis reprit l'examen attentif de sa cape.

Il se devait de se concentrer sur l'étoffe et d'oublier ainsi la proximité troublante de l'homme toujours enfermé.

Il était un bon chevalier, fidèle à son Roi. La honte serait insupportable s'il venait à trahir ses valeurs les plus ancrées.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Il était seul dans les cachots, complètement seul, et personne ne viendrait troubler sa tranquillité.

Il soupira calmement.

Il se sentait déjà mieux. Plus rien ne parviendrait à le troubler pour le moment, et il allait profiter de cette nuit calme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il agrippa la cruche pleine qui reposait sur la table près de lui, et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue rasade.

-Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir chevalier ?

Léon s'étrangla aussitôt, et il lui fallut de longues secondes pour que sa toux soudaine se calme.

-Et bien, beau gosse, je ne pensais pas te surprendre ainsi !

Le beau gosse en question jeta un regard noir en direction de son interlocuteur, et rassembla le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait lui rester pour ajuster son armure et resserrer contre lui la cape écarlate maintenant trempée.

-Vous devriez dormir, lâcha-t-il platement. Nous avons un long chemin à faire demain.

Il ignora le haussement de sourcil de l'homme.

-Nous ? Vous venez donc avec moi ? s'intéressa le brun.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? rétorqua Léon en haussant un sourcil.

Gwaine haussa les épaules. Il comprenait bien la volonté du Roi de l'empêcher de venir de nouveau jouer les fauteurs de trouble. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance. Il avait horreur que son destin soi décidé ainsi sans son consentement.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, reprit-il ensuite.

Léon haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et le brun fut à nouveau captivé par l'éclat de ces yeux gris.

-Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir un chevalier ? reprit-il.

Le chevalier eut un bref rire amusé puis secoua la tête, soulevant ses boucles blondes.

-En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

-Vous me paraissez digne d'intérêt et je souhaite donc apprendre à mieux vous connaître, lança Gwaine avec un large sourire.

Il fut surpris de l'éclat de rire que laissa ensuite échapper son geôlier.

-C'est la technique d'approche la plus pitoyable que j'ai entendue, s'amusa le chevalier.

-Je croyais que vous n'aviez jamais reçu d'avance de la part d'un homme ?

-Touché.

Léon sembla un instant perdu dans ses pensées et Gwaine crut durant quelques secondes qu'il n'allait pas répondre à son interrogation.

-Mon père souhaitait que je marche dans ses pas, murmura pourtant l'homme. Il a servi Camelot avant moi.

Gwaine retint un reniflement dédaigneux. Son geôlier était décidément comme n'importe quel noble, fidèle à sa lignée.

-Je crois en Uther, reprit cependant Léon. Je crois en la paix. Je crois en Camelot. Et je suis fier de porter ces couleurs.

-Bla bla bla, le coupa le brun d'un geste bref.

Léon releva brusquement la tête, vexé de s'être fait interrompre ainsi.

-Pourquoi me poser de telles questions si c'est pour vous moquer de mes réponses ? siffla-t-il. Je puis également émettre des doutes sur la légitimité de vos choix. Vous vous êtes mis à dos Uther…

Mais le brun haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Roi veut ma peau, rétorqua-t-il. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Tout ceci est tellement ridicule.

-Ridicule, ça l'est, admit Léon. Mais votre position est la plus ridicule qui soit.

Il fut surpris quand le rire de son prisonnier résonna dans la cellule et il releva le regard par réflexe pour croiser les prunelles hilares de l'homme. Léon tressaillit aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans ces orbes profonds. Familier et perturbant, qui l'incitait à chercher à résoudre le mystère qu'était Gwaine. Mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à une telle chose. Il était un chevalier, un homme d'honneur et de parole. Il ne pourrait jamais trahir son Roi.

* * *

De telles préoccupations étaient encore présentes dans son esprit le lendemain à l'aube, tandis qu'il conduisait deux montures au travers des chemins tortueux traversant la forêt de Camelot. Son fidèle destrier, et celui sur lequel était installé un Gwaine enchainé, mais malgré tout particulièrement en forme.

Léon gémit intérieurement alors que la voix de son prisonnier retentissait encore et toujours malgré la brume matinale et cette humidité constante qui ralentissait leur progression.

-Vous ne vous taisez donc jamais ? finit-il par siffler avec agacement.

Il s'attira aussitôt le regard faussement blessé d'un Gwaine qui ne paraissait pas souffrir du manque de sommeil. Léon était quant à lui épuisé. Toute la nuit, toute la nuit il avait dû supporter les jérémiades du mystérieux brun. Et encore, ces dernières auraient pu être tolérables si elles n'avaient pas été accompagnées d'avances de plus en plus déplacées.

Léon était un bon chevalier, qui savait faire preuve d'un self-control adapté à toutes les situations qu'un soldat pouvait rencontrer…sauf une situation de ce type, visiblement. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs et il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de Gwaine si ce dernier osait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

Mais ledit Gwaine ne paraissait pas se rendre compte de la gravité réelle de la situation, si Léon pouvait en juger par le sourire taquin qui ornait ses lèvres.

-Tu souhaites que je me taise ? lança-t-il en reprenant ce tutoiement qui irritait le jeune homme. Tu devrais me faire taire, dans ce cas.

Malgré sa fatigue et son agacement croissant, Léon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien, rétorqua-t-il. Je crois bien que vous n'avez pas encore saisi la gravité de votre situation. Un seul mouvement de mon épée et vous êtes mort. Souhaitez-vous réellement risquer votre vie pour quelques paroles inutiles ?

Le brun parut peser les mots de son geôlier, mais la réponse qui suivit était bien loin des pires craintes de ce dernier.

-Léon, Léon, mon cher Léon, commença-t-il.

Ledit Léon le fusilla aussitôt du regard, tandis que sa main serrait par réflexe la poignée de son arme.

-Il y a mille et une autres manières de me faire taire, continua Gwaine avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Vraiment ? Éclairez donc ma lanterne, marmonna cyniquement le jeune chevalier.

Il inspira profondément puis relâcha un profond soupir. Il devait se calmer. Il devait oublier la présence ô combien agaçante de cet homme et se concentrer sur sa mission. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques miles à parcourir et il serait enfin débarrassé de cette nuisance...

Mais le souhaitait-il réellement ?

Des sentiments contraires naissaient peu à peu dans son esprit, le poussant à s'intéresser à l'éclat particulier du regard du brun, à cette chevelure si souple, si brillante, et à ces lèvres pleines qui le narguaient depuis si longtemps.

Il ne lui suffisait que de faire quelques pas dans la direction de Gwaine, et le brun serait à lui.

Personne ne le saurait. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, complètement isolés et Gwaine était entièrement à sa merci. De plus, son compagnon n'avait pas l'air d'être opposé à de tels actes, loin de là.

Mais pourrait-il se pardonner cela ?

Ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration était hachée. Il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, et les mots qui suivirent furent synonymes pour lui de déchéance.

-Qui a besoin d'une épée quand tu pourrais tout simplement m'embrasser ? Je ne demande rien d'autre. Un baiser, juste un pour acheter mon silence. Qu'en dis-tu, mon cher Léon ?

Léon ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de rassembler les restes de self-control qui lui restaient. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Quand son regard croisa les yeux brûlants du brun, il sut qu'il était perdu et que sa chute ne faisait que commencer.

Léon gémit brusquement tandis que ses lèvres mordaient avidement celles de Gwaine avec une passion qui le surprenait lui-même. Il avait tant lutté pour résister à une attraction mutuelle que cette frustration se libérait en vagues incontrôlables. Il avait oublié leurs statuts réciproques, ses devoirs envers son Roi et même la position de hors-la-loi de Gwaine. Mais, alors qu'il tirait sur la tunique de l'homme, il ne pouvait que songer aux délices qui allaient suivre.

Ils avaient tous les deux glissé de leurs montures et ils pataugeaient à présent dans une boue tenace qui collait à leurs bottes et à leurs vêtements. Le sol était instable, périlleux et ils risquaient à tout instant de s'effondrer au sol. Mais leur position délicate ne les importait que peu.

Léon ne broncha qu'à peine quand les doigts de Gwaine glissèrent dans ses mèches blondes, tirant sur ces dernières en une douleur qui était toutefois bienvenue. Il ne s'interrogea même pas sur la disparition soudaine des liens de l'homme, qui auraient été censés le retenir. Il avait besoin de cette force sauvage, de cette passion brutale. Elle était après tout à l'essence même de l'attraction qu'il ressentait envers cet individu au charma ravageur.

Des frissons couraient sur sa peau, l'emportant dans un désir qui ne faisait que naître et qui était engendré par ces mains qui s'installaient de chaque côté de son visage, qui glissaient sur ses joues, l'enjoignant à approfondir la rencontre de leurs lèvres.

Ce contact était étranger du point de vue de Léon. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à de tels actes en compagnie d'un autre homme. La bouche de Gwaine était sèche, impétueuse contre la sienne et ces doigts fermes ne laissaient que peu d'interrogation sur la volonté de leur propriétaire.

Mais Léon aimait cela. Il appréciait la fougue de son compagnon, cette passion avec laquelle il imprimait ses baisers sur sa peau, ces gestes brusques, mais emplis de désir et de sensualité. Leurs tuniques créaient entre eux un frottement agréable et Léon pouvait déjà sentir les muscles du torse du brun, promesse d'une exploration qui allait s'avérer délicieuse. Il ne put retenir ses mains tandis qu'elles se glissaient sous ce tissu rêche et abîmé et un soupir lui échappa quand il effleura enfin ce torse ferme qui l'avait nargué toute la soirée de la veille. Sa poigne se fit plus possessive et il sourit au grognement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Gwaine quand il agrippa brusquement une épaule.

Il voulait lui murmurer qu'il était à présent à sa merci et qu'il ne pourrait plus lui échapper. Mais les mots lui manquaient, mourraient dans sa gorge en maints grognements et il ne pouvait qu'exprimer ce besoin de domination dans la manière avec laquelle il agrippait ce corps masculin et le plaquait contre le sien.

Mais Gwaine ne paraissait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il se tortillait au contraire contre lui, accentuant le frottement qui s'opérait déjà entre leurs deux corps. La tête basculée en arrière, la gorge du brun était entièrement offerte à Léon, qui ne se priva pas pour y déposer ses lèvres, mordillant cette peau délicate qui tranchait tant avec cette attitude provocante. Le glapissement qui suivit n'eut rien à voir avec une quelconque douleur. C'était bien une volonté tenace de poursuivre ces délices qui s'exprimait dans la manière avec laquelle Gwaine se cambrait contre son agresseur, striant le dos de l'homme de griffures, même au travers d'une tunique encore présente.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, des yeux bleus rencontrant des orbes noisette, mais aucune hésitation ne fut exprimée. Et ce fut ensuite d'un accord tacite qu'ils ôtèrent la tunique du brun devenue trop encombrante, obstacle à un acte dont les prémisses étaient si délicieuses. Il leur fallut un peu plus de temps pour débarrasser Léon de sa cape écarlate et de son armure, mais il fut bien vite à son tour à demi nu au milieu de cette nature sauvage.

Léon frémit à la morsure désagréable de l'air humide qui l'entourait. Il ne faisait pas bon de se promener aussi dévêtu par une atmosphère encore si matinale. Mais ce jour-là, il s'en fichait. Les mains de Gwaine lui fournissaient une chaleur toute particulière qui se propageait sur son torse et son dos en frisson incontrôlés.

Il reprit avec passion ces lèvres masculines, grognant au travers du baiser alors que son compagnon le plaquait contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche.

Léon gigota contre l'écorce rugueuse, n'appréciant guère la griffure de celle-ci sur la peau de son dos. Mais il ne pouvait nier que la pression exercée par le corps de son agresseur contre le sien faisait naître en lui des émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir en compagnie d'un autre homme. Il avait soudainement le besoin de ne faire qu'un avec ce corps viril, de se laisser posséder et de se laisser aller entièrement, oubliant son statut, ne se concentrant que sur ce désir qui les animait.

Une main se posa sur son flanc, entraînant un spasme incontrôlé de sa part alors que des doigts redessinaient des courbes mystérieuses sur la chair limitrophe.

Le souffle de Gwaine était chaud contre ses lèvres et le picotement de sa barbe agréable contre sa mâchoire. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnamment tendre et familier dans la manière avec laquelle leurs visages s'effleuraient au rythme de leurs baisers. Une intimité qui troublait Léon et qui le poussait étrangement un peu plus dans son désir envers cet étranger.

Il glapit quand deux mains agrippèrent sa taille et forcèrent leurs deux bassins à s'entrechoquer. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le grognement émis par Gwaine, les vibrations se répercutant sur ses lèvres.

Léon était fou de désir. Il voulait à tout prix continuer dans cette voie, et la friction qui s'opérait toujours entre leurs deux corps ne faisait rien pour calmer cette tempête. Sa main glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Gwaine pour s'installer ensuite sur l'arrière-train du jeune homme. Il palpa les courbes parfaites, ses doigts s'incrustant dans cette chair délicate pour ensuite s'infiltrer par-dessous le tissu toujours présent. Le gémissement de Gwaine parut résonner dans le silence presque total de la forêt et fut suivi d'un sifflement de désir quand Léon rapprocha à nouveau leurs bassins. Il pouvait à présent pleinement sentir l'étendue du désir du jeune homme, qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré de cette barrière de tissu.

Il aurait pu décider de mettre fin à ce jeu de séduction, dévêtir Gwaine et le prendre enfin contre cet arbre, se souciant peu des sentiments de son prisonnier. Mais Léon savait faire preuve de patience et il souhaitait savourer pleinement cette opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. Cela allait peut-être être la seule fois qu'il se donnerait à un homme et il allait savourer cela jusqu'au bout.

La chevelure du brun créait sur sa mâchoire un chatouillis inhabituel qui l'enjoignait à capturer encore et encore ces lèvres pleines, qui mordaient presque les siennes en une passion commune et partagée. Les gémissements de Gwaine étaient à présent de plus en plus vifs et il était évident que le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à réprimer l'envie qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Ses mains étaient partout, griffant les muscles gagnés au cours de maints combats, s'agrippant à des épaules solides ou tirant sur des boucles blondes et cette frénésie finit par gagner Léon, qui perdit à son tour le contrôle de ses gestes.

Ils ne surent réellement lequel des deux entraina l'autre dans la chute qui les envoya au sol, mais aucun des deux ne protesta tandis qu'une boue humide était projetée sur la peau nue de leurs torses. La main de Léon agrippa maladroitement sa cape qui reposait un peu plus loin et il enjoignit son compagnon à le rejoindre sur l'étoffe, laquelle leur fournissait ainsi un barrage contre cette nature bien trop fraiche à leur goût.

L'air de la forêt était toujours frais, voir glacé à la moindre brise. Mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas être atteints par ces températures polaires. Les frissons qui courraient sur leur peau résultaient entièrement de leur proximité évidente, qui était accentuée au fil des secondes tandis que Léon défaisait d'une main habile la dernière barrière encore présente sur le corps de Gwaine, laquelle fut ensuite bien vite abandonnée dans l'herbe humide.

-Je vais repartir gelé, commenta distraitement le brun avant qu'une plainte soudaine ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Je vous tiendrai chaud, rétorqua Léon avant de reprendre l'exploration de ce corps qui était à présent entièrement offert à son regard perçant.

Il sourit au murmure qu'émit son prisonnier lorsqu'il effleura du bout des doigts l'évidence du désir qui animait le brun. Il était amusant de voir la différence qui s'était opérée entre le jeune homme arrogant de la veille et le Gwaine empli de désir qui ne demandait qu'à être pris à même le sol, sur la cape de chevaliers qu'il méprisait tant.

Mais le brun était loin d'être passif dans cette union à venir et Léon l'apprit à ses dépens. Le jeune chevalier ne put réprimer un souffle de surprise lorsque son compagnon reprit le dessus, l'obligeant à son tour à se cambrer sur le sol, tandis que des lèvres aventureuses parcouraient lentement son torse. Mais cette douce torture ne faisait que commencer et Léon ne put qu'émettre un long gémissement étranglé lorsque des doigts masculins se refermèrent sur l'évidence de son désir. Il perdit alors le peu d'emprise qu'il lui restait sur la réalité, ne parvenant plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ces caresses qui l'amenaient toujours plus loin dans la découverte des sensations merveilleuses qui découlaient d'une union avec un homme. Lorsque deux lèvres vinrent s'atteler à la tâche, Léon sut qu'il était perdu. Il ne parviendrait plus à oublier ces instants partagés avec ce criminel, avec cet homme auquel il n'aurait dû accorder qu'un bref regard. Et voilà qu'il s'offrait entièrement à lui dans une passion toujours croissante.

Il empoignant la chevelure de son amant, tirant sur cette dernière, l'enjoignant à poursuivre cette délicieuse torture. Et Gwaine ne songea même pas à protester.

Il était aisé de lire dans ces prunelles sombres la détermination, la volonté de poursuivre cette union jusqu'à les amener tous deux au point de non-retour.

La respiration de Léon était erratique alors qu'il ne lâchait plus ce regard dans lequel régnait une étincelle amusée mêlée à un désir fougueux.

Il n'allait désormais plus pouvoir contenir bien longtemps l'explosion qui menaçait de le consumer. Il le savait. Mais parviendrait-il à se détacher de cette douce torture, à demander la cessation de cette dernière pour enjoindre son partenaire à poursuivre dans une autre direction ?

Il fut satisfait de la surprise évidente qui s'afficha sur le visage de Gwaine lorsqu'il le repoussa soudainement, toutefois bien vite remplacée par une expression de pure jouissance alors qu'il prenait à son tour le contrôle de leur passion.

Leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent alors que Léon entraînait son amant dans un baiser maladroit et hâtif, à l'image même de ses gestes encore timides.

Ce fut cependant d'une poigne ferme qu'il appliqua un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur ce membre qui l'avait si longtemps nargué et il fut satisfait de la réaction du jeune brun.

Il était encore novice dans de tels plaisirs, lui qui avait placé son devoir de chevalier avant tout. Mais maintenant qu'il observait le désir tendre les traits de Gwaine, il regretta de ne pas avoir profité plus tôt de la proximité d'autres chevaliers. Mais pourrait-il oublier ce beau visage et le remplacer par ceux plus familiers de ses camarades ? Non, il n'y parviendrait point. Et cela le terrifiait.

Les baisers se multiplièrent tandis que leur peau brûlait toujours plus d'une proximité de plus en plus grande. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et des mots étaient lascivement murmurés au détour d'une épaule ou d'une clavicule. La respiration hachée, le cœur battant à la chamade, Léon ne lâcha pas le regard du brun lorsqu'ils s'unirent finalement. Il fut troublé de la confiance qui s'exprimait dans ses prunelles sombres, malgré la position de faiblesse de Gwaine occupait manifestement. Lorsque le plus jeune lui dédia un clin d'œil complice, le chevalier leva pourtant les yeux au ciel – expression bien vite supprimée quand le brun leva brusquement son bassin, engendrant une délicieuse friction.

-Gwaine !

Il le fusilla du regard tandis que le brun le dévisageait avec triomphe.

-C'est comme ça que vous souhaitez que ça se passe, hein ? grommela Léon avant de prendre à son tour l'initiative du contact.

Il fut satisfait des gémissements qu'émit le jeune homme tandis qu'il s'appliquait à lui rendre la pareille. Mais Léon succomba bien vite à son propre jeu. Ses yeux roulant sous ses paupières, il se laissait porter par les sensations merveilleuses provoquées par la rencontre de leurs bassins. Gwaine était vif et passionné et l'intensité des baisers qu'ils ne cessaient d'échanger les porta bien vite tous les deux en vagues incontrôlables.

Léon mordit la lèvre de son amant lorsqu'il franchit le précipice qui le séparait du point de non-retour. Plongeant dans une jouissance méritée, il s'abandonna complètement dans les bras du brun, souriant dans sa chute lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme tomber à sa suite.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, éternité renforcée par la solennité de l'instant, mais la réalité les rattrapa bien vite.

Léon émit un juron, puis un autre alors que ses idées commençaient à être plus claires. Mais il ne parvenait à faire le moindre geste, prononcer la moindre protestation.

Allongé de tout son long sur Gwaine, il embrassa doucement la gorge du jeune homme, appréciant la saveur d'une sueur qui sonnait comme un doux souvenir d'une étreinte partagée.

Les jambes étaient emmêlées, leurs cœurs battaient avec la même frénésie dans leur cage thoracique. Ce moment aurait pu être parfait…si leurs statuts réciproques n'avaient refait surface, rappelant soudainement à Léon sa position de chevalier et la mission qu'il se devait de remplir pour son Roi.

Il soupira profondément, puis bascula sur le côté avant de plonger son regard dans celui du brun.

-Je crains que nous ne devions repartir, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Une teinte écarlate commençait déjà à recouvrir son visage tandis qu'il réalisait pleinement l'acte auquel il venait de se livrer. Il ne pouvait réprimer une honte croissante. Il avait failli à ses devoirs de chevalier, prenant part à un acte qui était bien mal vu à Camelot, de plus avec un criminel. Mais une partie de lui ne pouvait regretter cela. Il avait apprécié, il ne pouvait le nier.

-Tu comptes déjà te débarrasser de moi ? plaisanta Gwaine. Et moi qui espérais profiter de longues heures supplémentaires en ta compagnie, Léon.

Malgré sa position, le jeune chevalier ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

-J'aurais apprécié cela, admit-il. Mais Gwaine…Je ne puis…

Il se tut lorsqu'un doigt fut posé sur ses lèvres et ce fut ensuite un sourire résigné qui étira ses traits tandis qu'il lisait le même sentiment sur le visage de son amant.

Ils se vêtirent maladroitement, oscillant entre gêne et volonté de renouveler cette passion commune. Mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que cela ne pouvait être. Un chevalier et un hors la loi ne pouvaient tout simplement être ensemble.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils franchirent finalement les bordures de Camelot, ce fut sans un mot que Léon observa Gwaine s'éloigner, une profonde déception lui déchirant les entrailles. Malgré tout, un certain espoir demeurait et une lueur soudaine éclaira son regard. Il connaissait à présent le caractère fougueux du jeune brun et il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ainsi.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'une unique certitude s'ancrait dans son esprit.

Il le savait, il allait le revoir.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Et on sait tous ce qui se passe ensuite et dans quelles circonstances nos deux chevaliers préférés se retrouvent. J'écrirai peut-être une suite un jour. Mais pas tout de suite.

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
